Family Portrait
by The Teal Dragon
Summary: AU where the team (including past characters such as Kate, Ziva, and Tony) are children in a Baltimore orphanage who witness a murder. NCIS Agents L.J. Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard are investigating the case. What will happen next? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Family Portrait

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

A/N: Hello, fellow NCIS fans! This is not my first NCIS fic, but it is my first one in almost six years. (Yeah, I know. Long time not to write!) I was twelve when I wrote my last NCIS fic, so my writing has improved dramatically since. This fanfic is an AU where the team, including Kate, Ziva, and Tony, are children in an orphanage in Baltimore who witness a murder. Gibbs and Jenny (yep, I brought her back too) are NCIS agents who investigate the murder and meet the kids. I don't want to give the rest of the story away, so that's all for now. Hope you read on! The timeline is set in the present. I'm only eighteen, so my knowledge of the 21st century is better than the 70s or 80s. Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism is welcome!

It was a clear, bright Saturday morning in early August. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the heat came in waves. A beautiful weekend, and a team of Naval Criminal Investigative Service special agents were stuck indoors doing paperwork.

Mike Franks, the leader of the team, was up in MTAC talking to the director. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the new probationary agent, Stan, were sitting at their desks doing tedious background checks and various other paperwork. That is, until they heard the loud arguing coming from the top of the steps.

"With all due respect, Director, we don't need another agent. Our team dynamics work best with just us three, so I don't see why-"

The director of NCIS cut him off sharply. "Well, I do, Agent Franks. My decision is final." Turning to face Gibbs, who hadn't given any indication that he was listening, and Stan, who was openly staring, he said, "I expect you all to welcome Agent Jennifer Shepard to the team."

A beautiful woman with long red hair stepped out from behind the Director. Stan's jaw dropped, and seeing this, Gibbs glared at him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Quit staring at my girlfriend." Stan gulped and looked down.

Gibbs and Jenny had been dating on and off for three years, ever since they had been partners on an overseas case in Paris. She was the only exception to Gibbs' Rule Number 12: Never date a coworker. They lived together in a small apartment by the naval base. They had always kept their love life and work life separate, but Gibbs was happy to have a chance to work together. Along with being a beautiful woman, she was an excellent agent, and he missed working with her.

He could tell, however, that Jenny was nervous. She was always more concerned with keeping it professional in the workplace. But she would relax once she got used to the situation.

Just then, the phone on Franks' desk rang loudly. He answered. "Hello, Special Agent Franks." After a minute, he murmured, "Alright, we'll be there in the next twenty minutes or so." Turning to Gibbs, Stan, and Jenny, he said, "Gear up, team. Got a dead Petty Officer in Baltimore."

They arrived in Greenmount, Baltimore about twenty-five minutes later. The Petty Officer's body was located in an alley behind a dilapidated building named The Coldrock Orphanage.

"Check the body for I.D." Franks ordered. Stan found the victim's wallet, complete with a drivers license and a Maryland state identification card. Her name was Petty Officer Natalie Brooks. She was thirty-two years old. The pool of blood surrounding her corpse indicated a fatal stabbing, but they would wait for an official cause of death from the medical examiner, Jack Roberts, and his assistant, Donald Mallard. There was a disappointing lack of evidence. The next step was to try to find witnesses, and the most obvious place to look was the orphanage.

Just as Franks was about to tell Stan and Gibbs and to check inside the building, a small movement caught his attention. A grimy window was built into the brick wall of the orphanage, just about eye level with the crime scene. It must've been the basement of the building. Franks signaled to Gibbs to watch his back in case the movement was the murderer. Gibbs nodded and turned around quickly. His fast movement startled whoever was watching, and the team heard a loud bang as something came crashing down in the dark basement.

Gibbs and Jenny drew closer to the window and peered in. There, watching them from a heap on the floor, were two little boys. The older, a brown haired boy who looked about seven or eight, held the younger, a blond haired boy with taped up glasses that looked about five, tightly in order to protect him. The younger one's blue eyes showed absolute terror, but the older boy's hazel eyes glared at them in anger.

It had been hard to see into the dark basement through the grimy window, but from what Gibbs and Jenny had seen, the boys were dirty and skinny, and they both were bruised, although the older one was worse off. Gibbs was immediately concerned, and Jenny was also worried.

When Franks and Stan came to the window to look at them, the older kid pulled the younger kid to his feet, and both of them bolted from the room.

"What the hell?" Muttered Franks.

Stan shrugged. "It's just some kids being curious."

"If they saw us, they might've seen what happened to the victim. We should go talk to them." Jenny suggested.

The others nodded in agreement and headed toward the front door, climbing the stone steps and knocking hard.

Small footsteps sounded from inside as someone approached the door. A small olive-skinned girl, who looked about six years old, opened the heavy door. "Hello. Welcome to Coldrock Orphanage. How may I help you?" The girl spoke politely in a foreign accent that Jenny thought sounded Israeli. Her faltering use of the English language and heavy accent suggested she was relatively new to the country.

Gibbs made a mental note that she did not smile. She looked dirty and tired, and like the boys they had seen, she was small and skinny. Also similar to the boys, a few bruises were visible on her skinny arms and legs.

Jenny spoke softly to the girl. "Hello, sweetie. Can I talk to the owner of this place?"

The girl nodded curtly and ran down the dirty hallway just visible from the door. She returned a few minutes later with a crabby-looking middle-aged lady with dyed reddish-blond hair. "Yeah?" she asked, sounding bored.

Just as Franks was about to answer, the woman turned to snap at the girl. "Ziva! Where are your manners? Take their coats." Turning back to the agents, she added, "The name's Mack."

Ziva hurried over to reach a little hand out for their NCIS jackets. They smiled at her, but said they needed to keep their jackets on. She retreated quickly.

"Ma'am, we're NCIS special agents, investigating a murder of a petty officer. The victim was found in the alley behind the orphanage. Did you or any of the children here see anything suspicious?" Franks asked. Gibbs noticed Ziva's eyes widen slightly at the question.

"Nah, we didn't see nothin'." Mrs. Mack replied easily.

"The kids didn't either?" Stan asked. Ziva shifted uncomfortably.

"Nope, I don't –"

"Can we ask them?" Jenny interrupted.

Franks and Stan looked at her in surprise. Jenny wasn't the type to interrupt people. But she was clearly angry at Mrs. Mack for the way she treated little Ziva, so Gibbs wasn't surprised. He was angry, too. Mrs. Mack looked at Ziva with contempt and it showed in her voice.

The lady narrowed her eyes, but quickly pasted a fake smile on her face. "Sure. Right this way." She turned on her heel and headed down the hallway. The team and Ziva followed behind her.

About ten feet into the cramped hallway, a little boy was on his hands and knees, cleaning the floor with a dirty rag. Upon closer inspection, Gibbs recognized him as the younger of the little boys from the basement. He looked up and his face paled at the sight of them. Pushing his broken glasses up the bridge of his nose, the boy swallowed hard.

"Timothy! Go to the kitchen immediately." Mrs. Mack ordered. Timothy stood up and made as if to run to the kitchen. She grabbed the back of his shirt. "You will finish your chore later, yes?" Timothy nodded quickly. She let go and he ran, disappearing into a room on their left. Mrs. Mack seemed to scare Ziva and Timothy. She treated Timothy with the same rudeness and contempt as she treated Ziva. Jenny and Gibbs were clearly pissed off now, and Franks and Stan were getting angry, as well.

They reached the kitchen, which turned out to be a large room filled with less than a dozen children, all seemingly under the age of ten. Some of them were washing dishes, some drying, some putting away. Right away, Gibbs spotted Timothy talking to the older boy from the basement, whose cold green eyes were focused on the team. Standing next to him, talking with them, was a little girl of about seven, with brown hair and bright brown eyes. They were narrowed in suspicion as she looked at the team. Sitting on the counter behind her, a little girl of three or four years old with piercing green eyes and long black hair in pigtails smiled happily and waved at them before the older girl grabbed her hand and seemed to scold her gently.

Ziva ran over to them and started whispering, pointing to the team. Mrs. Mack cleared her throat threateningly and the room went silent. "Children, the police are here to ask you some questions. Answer them."

She had made as if to leave the room when all of a sudden a loud crash startled the occupants of the room. Every head swiveled around to look at the little girl with pigtails and the shattered remains of a plate at her feet.

Everything went deathly silent for a long moment as the kids all turned to look at Mrs. Mack in anticipation of the horror that would follow. Her eye twitched for a moment. Then all hell broke loose.

Mrs. Mack lunged at the little girl. In a matter of seconds, several things happened. The little girl with the pigtails screamed in terror. Ziva, Timothy, and the older boy all jumped in front of the little pig-tailed girl, as the older brown-haired girl clutched her protectively. The rest of the kids gasped. The youngest ones began to cry. And every NCIS agent drew their weapons on the woman. Mrs. Mack slapped the boys and pulled the girls' hair before Jenny wrestled her to the ground.

"Move and I'll shoot you." She growled at her. Gibbs, Stan, and Franks lowered their weapons as Gibbs went to handcuff the woman. The kids all watched in shock as she was led from the room by Franks and Stan, cursing at the agents and threatening the kids. Gibbs and Jenny stayed behind in the kitchen.

Ziva, Timothy, the older boy, the older girl, and the little girl with the pigtails stayed huddled together in one corner of the kitchen. Gibbs and Jenny turned to look at them.

"Hey guys." Gibbs said quietly, not wanting to scare them. "I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and this is my partner, Jenny Shepard."

The little girl with the pigtails smiled and waved again. The older girl caught her hand and gave her a stern look. The older boy glared at Gibbs and Jenny. Ziva and Tim just stared at them in awe.

Jenny tried next. "What are your names?" She asked softly.

The older boy and the older girl just looked at them. Ziva shifted uncertainly. Timothy looked up at the older ones, seemingly as if to ask for their permission to talk to these strangers. But the little pigtailed girl didn't even hesitate. She ran over to them before the older girl could grab her.

"My name is Abby and I'm four!" She exclaimed proudly, holding up four fingers.

"Hello, Abby." The couple chorused, smiling at her. Gibbs took an instant liking to this bubbly little girl. He felt a pain in his heart when he thought about a certain happy little girl from his own past…He mentally shook himself. Now wasn't the time. He had to keep these kids safe.

Timothy broke free of the older boy's grip and ran after Abby, pulling at her sleeve. "Come back here, Abbs!" He said, trying to pull her to the safety of their group. Jenny knelt in front of him.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked, even though they already knew. Timothy gulped, looking back nervously at the group.

Ziva and the older kids had joined Timothy and Abby by this time, and Timothy felt safer with them at his side. "My name is Tim." He said shyly. They smiled at him.

"Hey, Tim." Gibbs greeted him warmly.

"How old are you, Tim?" Jenny asked. Tim held up five fingers.

Jenny turned to look at Ziva. "Your name is Ziva, right?" Ziva nodded. "Such a pretty name, honey!" She told her, smiling at the scared looking girl. Ziva smiled shyly for the first time.

"How old are you, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I am six years old."

They all turned to look at the older boy and the older girl, who looked at each other. "C'mon, Katie, tell him your name!" Abby whispered loudly, urging the older girl.

Katie sighed and acquiesced. "My name is Kate and I'm seven." She answered, squeezing Abby's hand and Tim's shoulder.

"Hi, Kate." Gibbs and Jenny chorused. They looked at the older boy expectantly.

The older boy shifted uneasily. "I'm Tony. I'm eight." He told them. Not a trace of a smile showed on his bruised face.

"Hi, Tony." Gibbs said to him. Jenny smiled and waved.

On the other side of the room, another girl, who looked about ten, stood with four other children- an African-American boy of maybe six years of age, a nine-year-old girl, and two toddlers – a little girl with blond hair and a little boy with curly brown hair.

Franks and Stan came back after transferring Mrs. Mack to the Baltimore police's custody. They looked around at all the kids and turned to the five on the opposite side of the room from Gibbs and Jenny. "Agent Stan and I will work with these five. You two work with those five." Franks ordered. Gibbs and Jenny nodded and turned their attention to Tony, Kate, Ziva, Tim, and Abby.

Stan and Franks approached the kids and knelt down beside them. "Hello, kids. I'm Special Agent Mike Franks, and this is my partner."

"You can call me Stan." Agent Stan told them. "What are your names? How old are you guys?"

The oldest girl answered first. "My name is Cassidy, and I'm ten. This is my sister, Paula. She's nine." Paula waved shyly.

The African American boy stepped up next. "I'm Gerald. I'm six years old." He gestured to the toddlers. "Ellie is three, and Jimmy is two."

"It's good to meet you all." Franks said gruffly. "We're going to get you guys somewhere safe."

"Can you come with me?" Stan asked.

They followed the agent out of the room and outside, where they talked as they waited for social services to pick them up.

Franks went into the office where Mrs. Mack worked and searched for the files for the ten kids. When he found them, he sat down at the desk to review the information, emailing a copy of each to himself so that he could share them with the team later. They needed the information in case these kids were witnesses.

Outside, the older kids were questioning Stan about the victim. How did she die? Who killed her? Why? Stan told them he didn't know yet. He asked them if they had seen anything, but they said they hadn't. But Tony and Kate had the trash chore yesterday, and since Ziva, Abby, and Timothy followed them everywhere, they had all gone into the basement to get more trash bags. When they had returned, Tony told Mrs. Mack that there was a dead lady in the alley. Then Abby had woken everyone with her screaming about blood when she had a nightmare last night.

So it wasn't Mrs. Mack who had discovered the body; it was Tony, Kate, Ziva, Tim, and Abby. Maybe they had seen something.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Jenny were questioning the kids on the daily happenings in the orphanage.

"So, guys, does this happen often? Mrs. Mack hurting you?" Jenny asked, concerned.

The kids remained silent. All, that is, except for Abby, who made a face and yelled, "She's a big meanie! She hits us and she yells at us and she's scary! I hate her!"

"Be quiet, Abby!" Tim whispered loudly.

"You be quiet, Timmy!" Abby frowned at him.

"No, Tim, it's okay. Abby was telling us what we needed to know." Gibbs said. Abby stuck her tongue out at Tim. "They won't hurt you again. We'll keep you all safe." He added seriously.

"Pinky promise?" Abby asked, just as serious.

Jenny hooked her pinky with Abby's right pinky, and Gibbs hooked his pinky with her left one. "Pinky promise." They said together.

Her little face lit up. "Okay!" Timothy smiled, but hesitantly. The older kids looked more skeptical, but none of them challenged the statement outright.

Right then, Stan ran into the kitchen. "Agent Gibbs and Agent Shepard, can I talk to you for a minute?" They nodded and told the kids they would be right back.

"Guys, the other kids just told me that the kids you both are talking to reported the body to Mrs. Mack. She didn't find Petty Officer Brooks. The kids were in the basement, and the little girl, Abby, had a nightmare about blood. Do you think maybe the kids were watching the whole thing from the basement window?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny. "Looks like we found our witnesses."

They came back into the kitchen to question the kids about what they might've seen.

"So, Abby, I heard you had a scary dream last night. What was it about, honey?" Jenny asked the youngest child.

"I saw somethin' scary and I had a bad dream 'bout it." Abby said quietly. Whatever she'd seen must've scared her, because she looked like she was about to cry. Kate stroked her hair and soothed her.

"Did you see the lady outside, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

Abby nodded, sniffling. Kate glared at him.

"Did you see what happened to her?"

Abby burst into sobs. Tim started to cry next.

"Leave them alone. You're scaring them!" Tony yelled, holding Tim protectively. Ziva hid behind them.

"We're not trying to scare anyone. But we needed to know." Gibbs said calmly.

"Will you all come with us to N.C.I.S? We need you to tell us what you saw, so we know who to protect you from." Jenny told them seriously.

Ziva looked up at Tony and Kate with wide eyes. Abby and Tim had stopped crying, and they looked at the older kids in anticipation. Tony and Kate looked at each other again.

Meanwhile, the other children watched as a two cars drove up to the orphanage. A short middle aged man with a bow tie stepped out of one car, and the social worker got out of the other.

"My goodness! What on earth is going on, my dear Stan?" The man with the bow tie asked Agent Stan.

"Hey, Ducky." Stan explained the situation to the assistant medical examiner, Donald Mallard. "Why did you drive your own car? Where's Doctor Roberts?"

"The dear fellow asked me to meet him here. So what is to happen to the children?" Ducky asked, concerned with the children's welfare.

"Well, about half of the kids were witnesses. They're inside with Gibbs and Jenny now. But these kids out here are-"

"Headed for state care." The social worker finished the sentence. "But God only knows where exactly. I have no idea where to put them. The foster homes are all booked up. They'll probably have to head to an emergency shelter for now." She sighed, stressed beyond belief. "It's the little ones I'm worried about. Children that young can only thrive in home settings. No two or three-year-old should be in a shelter."

Ducky felt a tug on his bag of medical supplies. A tiny hand was pulling at it. Stan laughed. The blond-haired little girl smiled brightly, wiping her runny nose on her dirty shirt. "This one's name is Eleanor Bishop. They call her Ellie." Stan introduced them.

Ducky laughed. "Why hello, dear Eleanor. What a charming young lady."

Jimmy ran over to Ellie. He looked curiously at the bag Ducky was holding. He stuck a dirty hand inside and tried to pull the supplies out.

"You're a curious lad, aren't you?" Ducky chuckled again, zipping the bag and putting it back in the car so the kids wouldn't be hurt by the sharp instruments.

"That is James Palmer. Everyone calls him Jimmy, though." Stan told Ducky. Jimmy smiled shyly and sniffled. Ducky smiled back.

The smile faded once he got a good look at them. "They are rather small for two and three years of age, perhaps due to malnourishment or neglect…they are also rather dirty, and they look a bit flushed. They're sniffling, as well. Those might be the beginning symptoms of a cold."

"Oh, poor babies. They won't get much rest at that busy shelter, that's for sure." The social worker sighed.

Ducky looked at the young children and his heart went out to them. He cleared his throat. "Would it be terribly soon to ask if I may take them into my home?" He asked the social worker. "I have a fostering license, but as it is fairly new, I have no children with me. I am approved for up to two."

The social worker looked both surprised and relieved. "Umm, yes. That would be wonderful. I can conduct an emergency placement meeting at the Center. Can you pick them up in a few hours?"

"It will be my pleasure." Ducky assured her as the NCIS van pulled up.

Okay, guys, there's the first chapter! Sorry it was so long. My next chapter is probably going to be long, too, but the following chapters will be shorter, so that there will be less time between updates. Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Portrait

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters affiliated with the show.

A/N: Here we go, guys. The second chapter is up! Thanks so much for all of the lovely reviews and for the follows and favorites. They are extremely encouraging!

After much deliberation between the two, Tony and Kate finally agreed to go with Ziva, Tim, and Abby go to NCIS. Gibbs and Jenny were relieved. At first, it didn't look like the older kids were going to let them bring the younger kids to NCIS. They hoped that the kids weren't too scared about leaving their home.

Tony's stoic expression gave nothing away, but Kate and Ziva looked worried, and Tim looked to the older kids for reassurance. Abby, on the other hand, was positively bouncing with excitement at the prospect of a new adventure. She rarely left the orphanage for anything except short walks to the corner market.

Tony held Abby's little hand in his as Kate took Tim's, and Ziva trailed behind them. Gibbs and Jenny led the way outside. They all squinted as they reached the exit and sunlight streamed in through the open door.

Franks, Stan, Ducky, and the social worker, Lisa Jones, were all waiting outside for them. Ducky and Stan smiled at the kids, and Franks gave them a friendly smirk. Abby beamed back, and Tim smiled hesitantly at them. Kate and Ziva gave them suspicious looks, and Tony just glared at them all.

Gibbs and Jenny joined the group so that they could talk to the social worker and explain the process. Tony, Kate, Ziva, Tim, and Abby would have to stay in NCIS custody as key witnesses, as they were a crucial part of the investigation and could possibly be in danger. At first, she protested, but they managed to convince her that it was for the kids' safety.

She had already gathered their meager belongings. Each child had one set of raggedy clothes and underwear. Tony had nothing else. Abby had an old, worn blankie and Kate, Ziva, and Tim had one faded photograph each. Kate had a photograph of herself, two adults, and three other kids in a metal locket. Tim had a photograph of himself, two adults, and a little girl in a cheap plastic frame, and Ziva had a photograph of herself and two other children. The social worker handed over the trash bag holding the children's worldly belongings to Jenny before turning to her new charges.

Lisa Jones smiled broadly at the kids and knelt before them, taking Abby's little hand in hers. Tony quickly jerked Abby away, as if Ms. Jones had tried to hurt her. She looked hurt for a second, then brushed it off in a professional manner. "Okay, guys, I have your things here. You are going to stay with these nice people. You'll be helping them find a bad guy, like superheroes do! And then, when the bad guys are all locked away, I'll see you and we can talk so we can find all of you wonderful places to live. That sound good to you guys?" She asked cheerfully.

It must have sounded pretty cool to Abby, because the little girl shouted excitedly. "I wanna be a superhero! I'm gonna read minds and fly and go vizzable-"

"Invisible, Abby." Kate corrected. "And you don't learn how to fly. They want us to help catch who hurt the lady in the alley."

"Oh. Phooey." Abby pouted. The disappointed look on Tim's face echoed her simple statement.

Ziva leaned in close to Tony. "What is a 'phooey'?" She asked, carefully pronouncing the new word.

Tony rolled his eyes and whispered, "Not now, Zee. I'll explain later." Turning to the social worker, he answered, "I get it. But they stay with me. You won't separate us."

It was a statement, not a question; but Lisa replied anyway, nervously biting her lower lip. "Actually, honey…it will be hard to find a foster home who will take all five of you. But you can visit each other, and-"

"I don't care about how hard it is. We're staying together." Kate stated firmly. Her voice left no room for argument.

Tim realized what was happening and he was scared. He knew he had to be brave, and one day he would be as big and brave as Tony, but for now, he was still little. He didn't know how to live without Tony and Ziva and Kate and Abby. So he slipped his hand into Tony's and squeezed. Tony squeezed back reassuringly, glancing down at him for a moment. His tough exterior remained in place, but his eyes calmed the younger boy.

Abby had no difficulty showing her fear of being taken away from those she loved more than anything in the world, and so she attached herself to her beloved Katie's leg. Her lower lip wobbled, and she shot a pleading look at Gibbs and Jenny.

The desperation in her eyes melted Gibbs' heart, and he found himself remembering his own little girl desperately clinging to him... That was the last time he had seen her alive and in person, before he left for the war…He mentally head-slapped himself. 'Stay focused, Jethro.' He thought, irritated with himself. These kids needed his full attention, right here, right now.

Meanwhile, the poor social worker floundered, not really knowing what she could say that wouldn't upset the children. Jenny spoke and saved the day. "As long as you're with us, you won't be separated." She told them gently. Gibbs nodded his agreement. He knew those kids shouldn't be separated from each other. They were obviously very close.

Kate looked relieved, but Tony just stared at them, clearly suspicious of their motives. Ziva smiled softly at Gibbs before hiding behind Tony and Kate. Abby grinned at the couple and let go of her vice-like grip on Kate's leg in favor of holding her hand, and Tim breathed a sigh of relief, but held on to Tony's hand, just in case.

Agent Franks cleared his throat. "Well, Ms. Jones, we should be going. I'll need you to fax those release forms over to me."

Lisa smiled and nodded, turning to say goodbye to the kids. They all just looked at her, and she had no clue what to say to them. Her smile faltered and she hurried over to Ducky. "Can you pick James and Eleanor up at our Family Services Building around 5:30?" She asked. He nodded and tipped his hat to her politely. She smiled, got in her car, and drove away.

Stan turned to Jenny and Gibbs. "We called ahead, and they're sending one of the agency SUVs, with car seats for the little kids and everything. Dr. Roberts is driving it. His

car broke down and he needed some wheels anyway. We'll meet you back there." He and Franks got in the NCIS van and started the engine just as the SUV pulled up.

The medical examiner, Dr. Roberts, got out of the vehicle. Giving a gruff nod to the agents, he joined Ducky in examining the body of the Petty Officer.

Gibbs and Jenny turned to the kids. "You guys ready to go?" Jenny asked them. Abby grinned and nodded frantically. Ziva and Tim nodded too. Kate looked at Tony, and Tony just gave them that same look of anger and suspicion as earlier before nodding stiffly.

"Great! Let's go!" Jenny said cheerfully. They all walked over to the car.

The NCIS agents watched as Tony picked Abby up and sat her down in the car seat in the far back, carefully buckling her in before helping Ziva climb in to sit in the booster seat beside Abby. Kate lifted Tim into the car seat next to Ziva and buckled him in safely. Then Tony and Kate climbed in the middle, so that if anything happened, Gibbs and Jenny would have to get past them to get to the younger kids.

The ride back to NCIS headquarters was quiet. Abby had fallen asleep somewhere along the way. Ziva sat quietly, staring out the window at their surroundings. Kate turned back to check on the younger ones every minute or so, and Tony stared ahead, still as a statue. Tim was half-asleep, but before too long, they had pulled up to the building.

"Alright, guys, we're here." Gibbs spoke after an awkward silence. Tony and Kate climbed out of the van. Tony picked Tim up and set him down on the sidewalk before helping Ziva climb out. Kate shook Abby gently. The sleepy little girl rubbed her eyes and yawned before raising her arms to be lifted from the vehicle. Kate lifted her out and set her down beside Tim and Ziva.

Then they looked to Gibbs and Jenny, who led them through the building, stopping once every couple of minutes so that they could answer Abby's excited inquiries about everything she looked at. She never stopped looking at everything around her, her delight evident as her eyes lit up with wonder and surprise.

Franks met them at the bullpen. "Hey, little guys, how you doing?" He asked the kids with a friendly smile.

Abby grinned at him and waved. Kate caught Abby's hand. Tim smiled shyly, and Ziva shifted, uncertain of what to do. Tony just stared coldly at the man.

Franks turned to Gibbs and Jenny. "Alright, we need a plan. First of all, we need to get the kiddos checked out while Stan and I fill you in on what we know. Ducky is willing to help us out with the medical exam, so that the kids don't have to go to a hospital. Got a feeling that would freak them out even more, y'know?" The couple nodded and Franks continued. "From there, we'll figure out the current living arrangements and develop a schedule for around the clock protection. Are we clear?" He asked.

"Clear." Gibbs answered for them both.

"Good. Let's go."

…

"Ducky!" Stan called out when they stepped out of the elevator leading to Autopsy.

Abby gawked at him. "Who's Ducky?" She asked excitedly, her wide eyes curious.

"He's kind of like an NCIS doctor." Jenny tried to explain.

Abby's eyes widened comically. "If he's a duck, how does he fix boo-boos?"

Gibbs couldn't help laughing. Jenny stifled her own giggles and answered, "Ducky is a person, like you and me. Ducky is just a nickname for him."

Abby still looked confused, so a smiling Kate explained it to her. "Like Tony's name is really Anthony but we call him 'Tony' anyway. And how you call me 'Katie', and how you call Tim 'Timmy', and how you call Ziva 'Zeevee'. And how we call you 'Abbs' even though your name is really Abigail."

"Ohhh. Okay!" Abby nodded her understanding. Then she frowned. "I wish he was really a duck."

"Me too." Tim agreed. "That'd be cool!"

Just then, the man himself, Ducky, entered the freezing cold room. Smiling at the occupants, he quickly focused his attention on his young patients. "Why, hello! How are you all on this fine afternoon?"

"Good!" Abby chirped. "But me and Timmy wish you were a big bird." Tim looked down, embarrassed.

Ducky raised his eyebrow and chuckled at her antics. "Aren't you just delightful?" He praised her before gazing warmly at them all. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Dr. Donald Mallard. But you can call me Ducky." He said, making a show of bowing playfully.

Abby and Tim giggled. "I'm Abby!" The youngest introduced herself and went on to introduce the others. "And this is Timmy, and Katie, and Tony, and Ziva." Tim waved, giving him a small smile. Ziva just looked down, Kate gave him a polite nod, and Tony just glared at him.

Ducky nodded politely to each of them in turn. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said cheerfully. "I hear you all are here for a quick checkup, is that right?" He asked them, pulling on his surgical gloves.

Kate's eyes widened imperceptibly before she grabbed Abby and Tim, pulling them against her. Ziva looked at Tony in a panic. Tony stood like a stone, not changing his expression at all for a minute. Finally, he looked at Kate and gave the slightest of nods. Kate looked at him like he had gone insane, but slowly released the two youngest. Ziva looked at Tony and Kate in surprise.

Tony announced, "Abby goes first. But," he said, warning laced in his tone, "I'm not leaving anyone else near her." Turning to Abby, he whispered quietly so the adults wouldn't overhear. "It's okay, Abbs. I won't let them hurt you." Abby nodded trustingly, giving Tony her

The agents looked at each other and Ducky, smiling. Tony was obviously the leader here, and his approval meant that the other kids would follow behind him.

Stan cleared his throat and motioned for the team to follow him over to the area near the elevators so that they could speak freely. "You have the background papers?" Jenny asked quietly. Franks nodded and gave them all copies of the background papers. "Let's start with Abby."

Meanwhile, Ducky walked over to the group of children and took them over to the examination tables. After quickly spraying one down and covering it with the waxy paper, he spoke to Abby.

"Alright, dear, let's get you up here." Ducky reached for Abby, but the other kids blocked him by moving in front of her quickly. They were still suspicious of these strangers' motives. So Kate lifted Abby up while Ziva kept a suspicious eye on the Doctor, who put his hands up in a effort to keep peace.

Tony, Ziva, Tim and Kate all stared at him, trying to figure out his next move. His next move turned out to be to smile at Abby and ask her silly questions; like what her favorite color was, and her favorite animal, and her favorite food.

The unique little girl answered each question easily. Her favorite colors were red and black, like her plaid blankie. Her favorite animal was the hippopotamus, because "hippypottymuss" was fun to say. And her favorite food was Caf-Pow, an energy drink from the corner market where she walked with the older kids to get groceries. She was obviously bright for her age.

When the children had all relaxed slightly, Ducky broke the news to Tony and Kate. "Now, then," he said gently, "I really must examine Abigail for injuries."

Tony looked at him for a long time, his suspicions evident. Finally, he nodded tersely and turned to Abby. "Hey Abbs, you gotta let Ducky look for boo-boos to fix." He said quietly. When Abby finally nodded her agreement, Kate helped her take off her raggedy t-shirt and leggings. Ziva and Tim looked on, raising fearful eyes to Ducky.

Fully aware of the wary little eyes watching his every move, Ducky silently vowed to himself and the children that he would be careful. He took out his medical supplies and showed Abby and the older kids what each one was for before using them.

Over near the elevators, Stan was reading Abby's case history aloud. "Her full name is Abigail Jane Scuito. She's four years old. Her biological parents were teenagers. Her birth mother abandoned Abby at the Coldrock Orphanage when she was only three months old."

"What a shame." Jenny murmured. "She's too young to grow up without a mother."

They all turned to gaze at Abby, who was giggling as Ducky checked her reflexes and pretended to be hurt when she kicked him. Ziva and Tim seemed to be relaxing slightly, and even Kate was smiling slightly. But Tony seemed to be just as wary and distrustful as before.

Ducky seemed to be finished with Abby, as he motioned for Tony and Kate to help lift Tim.

"What's his story?" Gibbs asked, gesturing to Tim.

"Timothy James McGee. Five years old. Brought to Coldrock by his DSS worker a year ago after his parents and younger sister were killed in a car crash. Drunk driver hit 'em." Franks said. He shook his head. "Poor kid. He must miss his family like crazy." Tim was sitting on the exam table, swinging his legs as Ducky checked his ears, nose, and mouth with his light. Kate stood next to him, stroking his hair.

"How about Kate?" Jenny asked, looking at the motherly gesture.

"Her full name is Caitlin Jennifer Todd. She's seven. She was dropped off at Coldrock by her DSS worker four years ago, when her parents, her two older brothers, and her older sister were killed in a fire that was suspected to be the work of a serial arsonist." Stan answered.

"Well, I guess that explains that." Franks said, referring to the way Kate took care of the younger kids. "Being a mother figure is all she's known since she was three. According to this, she's been there since the week before Abby was abandoned."

"How long has Tony been there?" Gibbs asked, gazing at the protective little boy with the hard expression.

"Anthony Robert DiNozzo Junior. Eight years old. He's been at Coldrock since he was four years old, longer than any of them. He got there a month before Kate and Abby were dropped off." Stan read. "His wealthy father, DiNozzo Senior, physically and mentally abused him for the first four years of his life before abandoning him at Coldrock during a routine business trip."

"Poor kid." Gibbs shook his head.

"That explains the death glare he's been giving us since we met him." Franks said solemnly.

"It also explains why he's so protective of them all." Gibbs said, motioning to the boy, who was helping Ziva down from the table as Kate took her turn.

"What about Ziva?" Jenny asked quietly. Of all of the children, Ziva's scars were the most visible, some being very old. She couldn't have been in the United States for very long; her accent and faltering use of the English language suggested she had been there for less than a year.

"Ziva Sharai David. She's six years old." Stan read silently for a minute. Finally, he let out a soft whistle. "Oh, wow…" He whispered.

"What?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Listen to this, guys. She was born in Tel Aviv, Israel and lived there until seven months ago, when her father, who, by the way, happens to be the Director of Mossad, traded her and her older brother and younger sister to human traffickers in exchange for nuclear weapons. On the way to the States the plane crashed, killing her brother and sister. The traffickers then found another plane, flew here to D.C, and finally abandoned Ziva at the Coldrock Orphanage because she was fighting too hard."

Franks swore under his breath. Jenny was just shocked into silence. Gibbs' expression hardened. He'd heard enough to want to kill the parents and guardians of these kids.

"Those kids have been through hell." He spoke, echoing everyone's thoughts. They all nodded, each wrapped in their own emotions.

"Well, they aren't going back." Franks said gruffly. "So where are they staying for now?"

"With us." Gibbs and Jenny answered simultaneously, surprising even themselves.

Stan and Franks blinked. They weren't expecting that any more than their teammates.

Shaking himself out of his surprise, Franks coughed. "Alright, then. Stan and I are on protection detail. Roll out the sofa bed, 'cause we ain't going nowhere till these kids are safe." Stan nodded his assent.

Feeling surprisingly touched, Gibbs and Jenny nodded their thanks and turned to look at their new charges. Tony was still being examined, clearly hating every second of it. So they stood back and waited for Ducky to finish his examination.

About five minutes later, Ducky was finished. Asking the kids to wait where they were while the adults talked, he grabbed his notes and walked over to the agents.

"How's it feel to have some living patients, Doc?" Stan joked.

Ducky smiled at the young agent before clearing his throat. "Let us start with Abigail. She is the healthiest of all of my new patients, and also the most well adjusted. She is slightly underweight, with minimal bruising. She is also quite possibly the most intelligent four-year-old I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She has very unique tastes, and has an overall cheerful disposition." The team nodded. They could tell that much themselves.

"Timothy is the healthiest child besides Abigail. He is also underweight. As for the bruises, he has more than Abigail, yet markedly less than the older children. Timothy also happens to be very bright for his age. He is timid and quiet around us, but I believe that he may be more confident around his companions. He also seems more melancholy than the others. I believe his somewhat recent tragedy has saddened him." Ducky said sadly.

He continued. "Ziva is far less than the healthy weight for six years of age. She has recent bruising, and I believe it is safe to assume that they, as well as her peers', were inflicted by the horrid Mrs. Mack." Everyone's faces clouded over at the sound of her name. "She also has some very old scars that took quite some time to heal. Not only physical wounds, but emotional ones as well. Most still have not quite healed, and will take some time to do so."

Ducky cleared his throat and kept going. "Caitlin is very underweight. She's also badly bruised. These symptoms are most likely a testament to her love for the younger children, to whom she is a maternal figure. She most likely goes without food and takes beatings for them."

Sadly, he spoke again. "Which brings me to young Anthony. I believe he frequently does the same. He is the most underweight, and is nearly covered in severe bruises. He displays symptoms of severe emotional and physical abuse. He seems to be very protective of his younger companions, and is very hostile to those he believes may be a threat to their safety. Anthony is also very cautious, never letting his guard down. He trusts no one, and allows no one past his protective walls."

The team was silent, each absorbing the information and battling their feelings of anger and despair at how unfair life was for these children.

Finally, Ducky broke the silence. "Might you happen to have background information on my Eleanor and James?"

"Oh, yeah." Stan looked down at the papers in his hand, shuffling them until he found their information.

"Here it is." Franks spoke. "James Christopher Palmer. Two years old. It says here that his mother died in childbirth. His father then struggled to raise him on his own, but he suffered from severe depression. James' father dropped him off at the Coldrock Orphanage on his first birthday, and subsequently committed suicide."

Stan read aloud next. "Eleanor Anne Bishop. She's three years old. According to this, her mother was having an affair with a man who became enraged when he found out she was married. The man then murdered Eleanor's parents right in front of her. The court ruled that she be placed in a 'small group setting', a.k.a Coldrock. That was ten months ago."

Ducky's heart ached for these young lives, torn apart by tragedies. No child deserved to have such a terrible start in life. Maybe, he thought, maybe he could make their lives a little brighter.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Jenny were hoping the same thing.

Alright, ladies and gentlemen, there's the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Family Portrait

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any characters affiliated with the show.

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the time between updates. I just started my fall semester, and I have another story to work on (my Boy Meets World chapter fic), so I'm pretty busy. This chapter is shorter so that it could be posted earlier. Technically, I'm supposed to be studying right now, but I wanted to give you guys something, at least. Hope you still enjoy. Please Read and Review! I love and appreciate reviews, it gives me more motivation to update!

Gibbs and Jenny had to sign some papers and grab their belongings before taking the kids back to their apartment. Once they finished up with Franks and Stan, who wished the kids good night and told the other agents that they would be finishing up here and heading over to their place soon, they turned to the little group of children and smiled.

"You guys about ready to leave?" Gibbs asked them.

It had been a long day, and the kids were tired. Abby and Tim hadn't had their usual afternoon nap, and the stress of leaving the orphanage had exhausted them all. They were yawning, and Ziva was rubbing her eyes. Kate and Tony looked weary, but were obviously were not planning on going to sleep anytime soon.

Taking their sleepy silence as a 'yes', they pushed the down button. They then stepped on the elevator and pushed the button for the garage level, closely followed by the kids.

Franks had gotten permission for Gibbs and Jenny to borrow the same van they had used to transport the kids earlier, because there wasn't enough room in either car they drove to work in for all the kids to stay together. They could have the space if they used both cars, but they would have to separate the kids. Gibbs didn't even bother to ask Tony and Kate for permission. Everyone knew what the answer would be.

The kids assumed the same positions as earlier; Abby, Ziva, and Tim buckled into their respective car seats in the back row, and Tony and Kate in the middle row.

The ride to the nearby apartment was about ten minutes long, and Abby and Tim fell asleep. Ziva had just dozed off when the car came to a stop in the parking lot outside the apartment complex.

Jenny turned around and whispered to Tony and Kate. "We're here. Do you want to wake them up?"

Tony opened the door so he and Kate could climb out. As they put the seat down, Ziva snapped awake and whispered something in Hebrew. Tony smiled and took her hand so he could help her out of the vehicle. When she got out, Kate shook Tim gently and whispered softly to wake him up. He yawned while Tony lifted him out and set him on his feet. Kate then repeated her actions with Abby, who pouted but allowed Tony to pick her up out of the car and put her down next to Tim and Ziva.

The group started walking to the lobby, where they waited for the elevator and rode up to the fourth floor. The two-bedroom apartment was at the end of the hallway. Gibbs took out the keys and opened the door. Gibbs and Jenny stepped into the living room first, and the kids followed, though much slower and more cautious.

The living room in the small apartment was cozy and bright. Jenny had clearly added a feminine touch, but the room wasn't outright girly. It was cast in shades of blue and white. The kids were too tired to notice many details, though they all were glad for a safe place to sleep that night.

Jenny smiled warmly as she encouraged them to follow her into the small hallway that led to the bedrooms. "This is our room," she showed them the master bedroom, decorated in shades of brown, "And this is our guest room, where you'll be staying for a while."

It was smaller than the master bedroom, but not too crowded. It was painted in shades of yellow and white. Abby immediately ran to the queen—sized bed and crawled under the covers so she could sleep. Tim followed, but before he could get in bed, Kate called them back. "You know the rule. Bath time first. Then you can go to bed."

Abby and Tim whined. "Please, Katie, we're tired!" Ziva rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. The adults didn't blame them. Even Gibbs and Jenny were tired, and it showed on their faces. But Kate couldn't be moved, and the younger kids gave up, having already adapted to Tony and Kate's stubborn rules long ago.

Gibbs led the way to the bathroom, where Tony wasted no time in closing the door to give all the kids their privacy. Gibbs and Jenny stood there for a moment, unsure if they should leave the kids alone. But after a few minutes passed with no sounds of distress, they decided that they were fine and went to go sit in the living room.

All the kids emerged about fifteen minutes later, dressed in their underwear. Abby and Tim were sucking their thumbs sleepily, and Ziva looked about to fall asleep standing up. Even Kate and Tony were looking exhausted.

Jenny made a mental note that the children needed pajamas.

"Alright, kids. Are you ready for bed?" Gibbs asked them.

Abby and Tim nodded, and Ziva's tired yawn answered the question. Tony led the way to the guest bedroom, where Tim ran to the bed. Abby made as if to follow, but hesitated and turned to Gibbs and Jenny. "Thank you!" She said, smiling and ignoring Kate's emphatic use of her full name and hugging Gibbs' leg quickly before running to the bed and crawling under the covers with Tim.

Ziva followed the younger kids to the bed and made herself comfortable at the foot of it. Kate followed them and Tony turned and gave Gibbs and Jenny an uncomfortable nod before closing the door and following Kate. Gibbs got the feeling that the boy wouldn't sleep much that night.

Franks and Stan got there and hour later and decided to crash on the pull-out couch, after which Gibbs and Jenny went to bed, each wrapped up in their own thoughts about the day and these kids that had already begun to steal their hearts.

Hey guys. Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I need to study for my test tomorrow. My next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please Read and Review!


End file.
